


Forgiveness Well-Earned

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud messes up, so he decides to do something special to earn Sephiroth's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Well-Earned

**Author's Note:**

> Celebratory smut that I dug out of the vault. This is technically post-Prisoners of War, but it's really just a smutty one-shot. I apparently wrote it in 2010. Also a quick update, I have been writing new things, but they all seem to be long and are taking a lot of time to finish. Just in case you were wondering why I haven't posted anything since November. Because did you know I haven't posted anything since November!?

"Sephiroth ..." Cloud's voice whispered seductively in his ear. "Wake up. I made breakfast for you."

"Go away," Sephiroth muttered, flinging an arm over his eyes. He had been enjoying his dream and being woken up from it didn't make him any less pissed off about last night.

He felt Cloud get onto the bed and a leg swung over his lap. "Are you sure? I made sausages for you." Cloud's weight settled down over his groin and Sephiroth felt Cloud's erection pressing into him. "I had to wear an apron so I wouldn't get burned making it. These frills are so silly."

The smell of the sausages was hard to ignore, especially when one was placed directly against his lips, and Sephiroth cracked a small smile. He wondered if he wanted to concede enough to open his eyes and check if Cloud really was wearing the frilly apron. For now, he settled for nibbling a bit on the end of the juicy sausage until it was abruptly taken away. "Hey!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Cloud scolded. "I know how you love syrup with your sausages. Open up."

Sephiroth smiled a bit wider and opened his mouth as Cloud ground down on him. The warm sausage slid past his lips, dripping with syrup. Sephiroth sucked the syrup off before he bit down and moaned in appreciation.

"Is it good, Sephiroth? Do you like my sausage?"

"You are so fucking dirty," Sephiroth mumbled around his mouthful of meat, reaching out to grope Cloud's ass. His bare ass. Sephiroth's eyes flew open. He was. He actually was. Cloud was completely naked except for the frilly blue apron he had previously refused to wear. 

"Like it?" Cloud asked, wearing a big smile and wiggling on top of Sephiroth's now fully erect cock.

"I think you know that answer to that." Sephiroth sucked heartily when Cloud put the remaining half of the first sausage to his lips. He watched as Cloud set his plate down carefully and turned around, showing off his perfect ass and the large vibrating plug lodged in it. Cloud smacked Sephiroth's thigh lightly to get him to raise his hips and pulled his pants off, tossing them across the room.

He rested his upper body on Sephiroth's bent knees and looked over his shoulder with a teasing grin. "I got up extra early to get ready for you." Cloud reached around behind him and rotated the plug slowly, moaning. "It was so hard wearing this while I cooked. It made me so horny; I nearly came so many times. But I wanted to be stretched for you. I didn't want to come until you were inside me." Cloud turned around again leaned back against Sephiroth's knees, thrusting his hips out so Sephiroth could see the obvious tent in the apron. "I—I had to ..." Cloud lifted the apron up slightly. "I had to put the cock ring on so I could wait for you."

Sephiroth nearly lost it right then, but held onto his control by a thread. Cloud's cock was twitching in the ring and he looked irresistibly fuckable as he played with his nipples beneath the fabric of the apron and moaned.

"Will you fuck me, Sephiroth? I want it so bad ..."

"You know I can't say no when you ask so nicely. Take out the plug, precious."

Cloud smiled at the name and reached behind him, rocking the plug a little as he slowly removed it. He turned it off and set it on the nightstand, then leaned down to kiss Sephiroth a few times, licking a couple drops of syrup off his lips. He sat back up and took hold of Sephiroth's cock, giving it a few strokes before positioning it at his entrance and slowly sinking down. Cloud let out a wail as he smoothly impaled himself and Sephiroth grunted, trying to remain still.

"Fuck, Cloud. You feel so good."

"I—I—" Cloud braced his arms on Sephiroth's chest, seeming incredibly distracted; Sephiroth wondered just how long he had been up and teasing himself for.

"You're going to be able to ride me properly, right, Cloud?"

"Of course I will!" Cloud said indignantly. "Just ... just give me a minute till I don't feel like I'm going to explode."

"Hmm ..." Sephiroth bucked his hips, causing Cloud to gasp and clench up.

"Quit it!" Cloud protested.

"I'll be still if you give me more sausages," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Cloud hissed as Sephiroth thrust again and reached for the plate. "You love it, don't you?" Cloud purred, managing to get his voice mostly under control. Cloud rolled a sausage around on the plate and picked it up, letting the warm syrup drip onto Sephiroth's chest, leaving a trail of sticky drops up to his face. "I can make you come just by sitting on you and giving you something to suck on."

Sephiroth's jaw nearly dropped at Cloud's words. Cloud had never been able to pull off a line like that before without turning several shades of red. Dirty talk always had him stammering and trying to hide his face. "I'll suck on anything you give me, precious. Just do more than sit on me."

Cloud smiled and held the sausage just above Sephiroth's lips and he opened his mouth obediently. Some syrup dripped down into his mouth, but Cloud didn't move the sausage.

"Don't you want it?" Cloud teased, rotating his hips slightly. The lace of the apron tickled Sephiroth's stomach with the movement and he let out a groan.

"I want it, Cloud. Give it to me." 

"Reach," Cloud ordered, rotating his hips more firmly this time.

Sephiroth grinned and sat up on his elbows, sticking out his tongue to touch the bottom of the sausage. Cloud slowly moved his hand down, allowing Sephiroth to take the meat into his mouth. He made a show of swirling his tongue around and bobbing his head on it as Cloud lifted himself up with equal slowness.

"Don't bite," Cloud said, and slammed himself down on Sephiroth, letting out a cry as he hit his prostate. 

Cloud clenched up again and Sephiroth inadvertently bit down in response to the pleasure.

"Hey!" Cloud rocked his hips slowly as Sephiroth munched on his prize. "I said don't bite! What if that had been my dick?"

"I would have been a lot more careful... and terrifyingly flexible." Sephiroth reached for Cloud's hand with the remaining bit of sausage and brought it to his mouth, licking the rest of the syrup off both the sausage and Cloud's fingers before taking the sausage.

"Well," Cloud said, pulling his fingers away from Sephiroth's nibbling teeth and grabbing another one off the plate, "Don't bite this one."

Cloud pressed the sausage to his lips and Sephiroth opened them just wide enough that Cloud had to push a little to get the sausage in his mouth. "Suck," Cloud ordered and Sephiroth began bobbing his head. Cloud matched his pace, bouncing up and down on Sephiroth's cock; if Sephiroth slowed down, Cloud slowed down, if he sped up, Cloud sped up. It was a delightful game, but Cloud was having trouble holding the sausage still and keeping the rhythm. Each thrust to his prostate caused Cloud to nearly drop it, so Sephiroth took pity on him and bit down.

"–ey, hey," Cloud said breathlessly, "That's ..."

Sephiroth quickly swallowed and grabbed Cloud's hand, dipping his fingers into the syrup and bringing them to his mouth. "Let's me suck on you instead. That's easier."

"O–okay." Cloud nodded and started moving again, bracing his free hand on Sephiroth's chest for added leverage. Sephiroth sucked two of Cloud's fingers into his mouth and began bobbing and licking, pretending it was Cloud's cock in his mouth instead. One of the shoulder straps of the apron had slipped down and one of Cloud's hard, pink nipples was just exposed, still partially hidden behind the lace. Sephiroth reached up and gave it an experimental twist and Cloud screamed, his ass muscles clenching as he tried to come.

Sephiroth hummed and pinched the nipple again, thrusting up to meet Cloud's movements. He was so close... He pulled Cloud's fingers from his mouth. "You're going to come from this, aren't you?" Cloud whimpered and nodded. "You don't even need to be touched, you love my cock that much. Do you want the ring off?"

"Please," Cloud gasped, struggling not to falter in his rhythm. "I need to come."

Sephiroth reached under the apron and gave Cloud a few teasing strokes before removing the cock ring in one swift movement. He twisted Cloud's nipple again at the same time and Cloud let out an even louder scream as he came hard. Sephiroth flipped the apron up so he could watch Cloud's cock twitching as he spurted all over Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth took over the job of thrusting while Cloud was distracted and felt his balls tighten warningly a few moments later. He gripped Cloud's hips tightly as waves of pleasure rolled through him and he pounded out his release into Cloud's clenching ass.

Cloud finally collapsed bonelessly on top of him and Sephiroth held him close, gently easing himself out. "That was fucking hot, Cloud," he whispered.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"Hell yes. But I think we should fight more often."

"What? Why?" Cloud managed to lift his head a tiny bit, looking confused.

"Because we always seem to go for the really creative things when we're hoping for forgiveness. They don't have to be big fights, just enough that make-up sex is warranted."

Cloud giggled and laid his head back down. "I'll think about it. I don't like fighting. For now, I just wanna be happy with being forgiven."

Sephiroth rubbed the small of Cloud's back soothingly and pulled the blanket over him, setting the sausages aside. "All right, you've got half an hour to be happy, then we're taking a shower."

"Mmm 'kay." Cloud snuggled up and shut his eyes, wearing a big grin on his face.

"Love you, precious," Sephiroth mouthed the words as he kissed the top of Cloud's head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Cloud did to piss off Sephiroth.


End file.
